


Entre bolos e glacê.

by takaiyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAEKSOODAY2020, DESAFIOBSL, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaiyeol/pseuds/takaiyeol
Summary: Baekhyun era um aspirante a veterinário e frequentador assíduo da confeitaria da senhora Do, a qual havia praticamente lhe adotado como neto. Após ser convencido a frequentar as aulas de confeitaria, não esperava que o verdadeiro neto, Kyungsoo, fosse um problema.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	Entre bolos e glacê.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayan_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayan_girl/gifts).



> Oie, é a minha segunda vez postando aqui🥺
> 
> A minha amiga secreta é alguém que quando soube confesso que tremi na base, basicamente "cresci" lendo as fanfics dela e nunca imaginei que algum dia estaria a presenteando com uma fanfic. A acompanho desde que entrei no fandom a uns bons anos atrás, e particularmente possuo muita admiração. 
> 
> Te adoro, minha linda, espero não lhe desapontar♡♡

Todos os dias antes de se dirigir para a faculdade, Baekhyun parava na confeitaria da senhora Do. Apesar da pressão baixíssima a primeira refeição do dia sempre seria um bolo de morango com cobertura de chocolate, e um copinho de café que ganhava de graça por ser um cliente regular. O Byun sempre afirmava para a mulher que seus doces e bolos eram capazes de lhe ajudar a lidar com o estresse dos estudos.

Havia descoberto o estabelecimento em seu primeiro ano enquanto corria apressado para não se atrasar, porém algo o fez parar em frente ao humilde e aconchegante local. Agora em seu quarto ano muita reforma havia sido feita, e no fundo se sentia orgulhoso de ter acompanhado cada mudança e melhoria.

Entrou animado na confeitaria procurando pela senhora, que insistia que a chamasse de vó, sorrindo ao receber o beijo na testa habitual. Não era só o bolo e o café que faziam seu dia.

— Baekhyun, meu filho! Você não veio pela manhã! — a mulher mais velha apontou enquanto o ajudava a retirar seu casaco.

— Último dia de prova, vó, por isso não apareci de manhã. Mas estou aqui agora, não estou? — sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha, recebendo uma risadinha alegre de volta.

— Sim, obrigado por manter o habitual. Quando você não vem me sinto tão solitária... — ela olhou para longe. Baekhyun sabia que todos os seus filhos haviam se mudado não sobrando ninguém para lhe ajudar. — Mas, adivinhe só! Resolvi abrir um curso! — seu sorriso gentil voltou a face novamente.

— Isso é ótimo, vó. Como funcionará? — perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para que ela sentasse, logo em seguida repetindo o movimento para si.

— A noite depois do expediente todas terças e quintas. Mas... Sabe o que me faz mais feliz, Baekhyun? — o Byun balançou a cabeça. — Meu neto Kyungsoo está vindo para ser o professor e me ajudar! Estou tão animada que não vejo a hora de o receber, ele estava tão alegre por finalmente terminar o curso de culinária e vim morar com a avó. O único que não me trocou por uma vida boa em Seul. — ela fungou, limpando uma lágrima teimosa que caiu.

— Ah, não chore, vó. — Baekhyun se levantou abraçando a mulher, que apenas deu um tapinha em seu ombro para lhe tranquilizar que estava tudo bem.

— Vou parar se você se juntar ao curso.

— Eu não acredito nisso! — o menino riu. — Sou péssimo cozinhando ou enfeitando qualquer coisa, logo essas lágrimas se transformarão em desgosto, vó. Estou avisando. — sentou novamente na própria cadeira cruzando os braços. 

— Hyo, filha! — a senhora Do chamou por uma funcionária. — Por favor traga o habitual de Baekhyun, é por conta da casa.

— Está tentando me ganhar com bolo de morango, senhora Do? — levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

— Está funcionando? — ela perguntou esperançosa. Sério, Baekhyun nunca diria não para essa mulher.

— Claro que sim!

— Que bom, fico feliz então. Você e Kyungsoo se darão tão bem, imagine só meus dois netos favoritos juntos... — e assim ela continuou falando sobre o dito cujo, lhe mostrando fotos e contando toda a sua história se possível.

Talvez ela estivesse certa, eles se dariam bem.

🍰

Na verdade, ela não poderia estar mais errada em toda a sua vida.

Kyungsoo era realmente um sonho, lindo, educado, gentil, e possuía uma timidez razoável que chegava a ser fofa. Em sua apresentação era fato que todas as outras senhorinhas se apaixonaram, até mesmo Baekhyun estava no meio! O problema real foi quando ele começou a ensinar e passou uma receita simples para fazer. O Byun já havia deixado claro para a senhora Do que era péssimo cozinhando e nunca havia tentado nada, porém seu neto não estava ciente daquele fato se a expressão assustadora dirigida a si indicava algo.

Seu sorriso era passado por todas as mulheres mais velhas, porém quando se voltava para o único homem no estabelecimento lhe encarava como se quisesse destruir sua vida o enforcando com as cascas de ovos que viviam caindo dentro do recipiente. Talvez ele estivesse silenciosamente o julgando por ser um homem e estivesse confeitado? O que não faria sentido desde que ele também era um homem, e o professor.

Baekhyun estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos percebeu quando havia derramado leite demais na massa, estragando-a. Acabou soltando um palavrão que atraiu os olhares das senhorinhas, ótimo, mais pessoas lhe julgando. Como se pra completar seu pesadelo Kyungsoo começou a andar em sua direção, parecendo pronto para lhe dar uma bronca.

— Precisa de ajuda? — ele perguntou em tom educado.

Baekhyun com toda sua maturidade do mundo lhe olhou e apenas respondeu:

— Não. Prefiro que a vó me ajude. — os olhos já grandes de Kyungsoo dobraram de tamanho em surpresa, porém ele não falou mais nada apenas se curvou e chamou sua avó para que tomasse seu lugar.

De alguma forma Baekhyun não sabia explicar porque estava na defensiva, após passar quase uma hora de aula sendo encarado sem ter feito nada não iria aceitar essa gentileza repentina. Então estava tentando se convencer internamente de que estava certo, apesar de uma voz insistente continuar repetindo que estava sendo infantil por quebrar a gentileza social.

— O que aconteceu, Byunnie? — a senhora Do se aproximou e lhe tocou a cintura para chamar sua atenção.

— Acabei derramando muito leite, vó... — choramingou frustrado.

— Tudo bem, só é preciso derramar mais farinha. — ela lhe tranquilizou e logo começou a consertar a massa, deixando claro que aprendesse cada passo e que caso algo acontecesse era só decorar o ponto da mesma para ir acrescentando mais farinha ou mais leite.

— Oh, agora entendi! — respondeu animado por finalmente começar a entender algo.

— Sem problema, filho, qualquer coisa me chame ou chame o Kyung-...

— Não! Não, vó, prefiro que a senhora me ajude. Sou tímido com pessoas que não conheço. — a interrompeu rapidamente, pedindo a Deus que ela engolisse sua mentirinha branca.

A senhora Do apenas franziu a sobrancelha e sorriu sem lhe perguntar nada, saindo para supervisionar outras pessoas. Suspirou aliviado e quando olhou novamente para Kyungsoo, ele continuava lhe encarando e dessa vez com os braços cruzados, quase riu da audácia do homem porém resolveu apenas retribuir o olhar e o gesto ganhando um olhar surpreso e envergonhado antes que ele virasse para a senhora Park.

Bom, ao menos ele estava ciente de que Baekhyun não baixaria a cabeça para a sua intimidação idiota.

🍰

Depois de uma semana de aula Baekhyun estava seriamente tentando cogitar se valia a pena continuar frequentando as aulas. A mesma história se repetia sempre, ele continuava errando as coisas, sendo encarado por Kyungsoo, e sinceramente tudo isso já estava começando a lhe estressar de uma maneira que o fez gritar de frustração quando chegou em casa, mas em comparação a senhora Do parecia ainda mais feliz em ter “os dois netos favoritos no mesmo lugar.”

Mesmo com as alfinetadas que o Byun soltava o homem simplesmente não se tocava, ou continuava fazendo de propósito para que ele abandonasse as aulas. Talvez tenha sido esse seu plano desde o início, enciumado por sua avó ter acolhido e considerado um frequentador da confeitaria como família. Essa conclusão foi o gás necessário para que Baekhyun continuasse frequentando as aulas, decidido a pagar na mesma moeda.

Naquele dia em específico tudo parecia estar dando errado desde o início. Para começar havia levado chuva e se atrasado para uma prova, que só conseguiu fazer depois de quase lamber a bota do professor. No meio do teste se lembrou das roupas que havia estendido e que provavelmente estavam encharcadas, tendo que assim ir com a mesma que estava usando desde cedo, já que por ser um preguiçoso só deixava as roupas para serem lavadas quando se acumulavam. E como se o universo já não estivesse cheio de tanta desgraça, havia errado a receita de um bolo mais que o normal e a senhora Do havia se ausentado mais cedo.

Baekhyun seriamente questionou se continuar se torturando para fazer uns cupcakes valeria a pena.

E claro, Kyungsoo estava lá o tempo todo lhe olhando atentamente. Talvez se fosse um pirralho iria lá e socaria seu rosto, porém como um adulto apenas resolveu ignorar e descontar sua frustração na massa de bolo, mas o outro não estava disposto a cooperar aparentemente pois se aproximou de si.

— Agora não, porra. — quase rosnou antes que ele pudesse se aproximar, levantando uma colher suja de massa de chocolate em sua direção, abaixando o objeto logo em seguida quando algumas velhinhas fofoqueiras começaram a cochichar.

O Do estava completamente estático, como se estivesse sob o poder de algum feitiço, mas após alguns segundos piscou e resolveu ignorar seu aviso assim se aproximando ainda mais enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

— Por que você está sendo tão infantil? Sou seu instrutor. — ele acusou, mas sua fala continuava baixa e em tom suave.

Sério, o homem estava lhe testando a paciência, era isso. Acabou rindo incrédulo por conta da acusação, em partes indignado porque ele estava certo, mas por outro lado estava tentando se convencer de que estava certo, afinal, quem sempre lhe encarava como se estivesse prestes a rasgar seu pescoço era o Do.

— Talvez você quem seja infantil, ao invés de vir como adulto e resolver qualquer que seja a porra do seu problema comigo, fica me encarando como se quisesse me matar com uma colher. — alfinetou com desdém sem mesmo retirar os olhos da massa, porém a falta de resposta começou a lhe incomodar por isso levantou os olhos.

Kyungsoo estava completamente vermelho, desde a ponta de suas orelhas ao seu pescoço. Ele parecia completamente vulnerável como se Baekhyun tivesse falado seu pior segredo na frente de todo mundo, como usar as calcinhas da avó ou algo assim. Cada vez que ele tentava falar as palavras saiam gaguejadas, e sinceramente estava começando a ficar cada vez mais confuso.

— Não pareça tão envergonhado porque descobri seu plano de me matar, não é como se sua avó fosse lhe bater por isso. — murmurou enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas.

— N-não é isso, conversamos depois. — e então ele simplesmente se foi sem nem ao menos lhe dar uma chance de responder.

Agora fora sua vez de continuar estático olhando para o mesmo lugar sem mexer nenhum músculo, estava tão confuso que havia até mesmo esquecido onde estava até que recebeu um beliscão leve no braço.

— Sinceramente você deveria desistir do curso, que massa feia! É culpa da sua falta de atenção. — a senhora Kim apontou com uma expressão desgostosa.

— Muito obrigado, senhora Kim, eu realmente aprecio isso. — debochou e retomou sua atenção em salvar a receita. Pensaria nos acontecidos de hoje mais tarde.

🍰

Por mais que o dia houvesse sido completamente desastroso seus cupcakes haviam, na verdade, ficado muito bons. Estava satisfeito e alegre, mas ainda existia uma pontada de frustração pelo o acontecimento de mais cedo, a única vantagem era que Kyungsoo estava fugindo de si como o diabo fugia da cruz. Mas Baekhyun não possuía tempo para tal comportamento, por isso esperou até a última pessoa sair para ficar sozinho com o homem.

— Vamos resolver isso como adultos. — falou firme ganhando um sobressalto do outro que estava completamente distraído.

— Hm... Claro, vamos nos sentar. — ele disse em tom hesitante, apontando para os bancos próximos.

Por quase um minuto Baekhyun ficou em silêncio com os braços cruzados esperando que Kyungsoo começasse a falar, porém ele não parecia realmente disposto. Quando estava prestes a reclamar e exigir sua explicação, um suspiro audível se fez presente ganhando toda sua atenção para o homem que parecia tentar se encolher ainda mais.

— Minha visão é péssima. — o Do disse enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos nos olhos.

O Byun apenas piscou confuso claramente não esperando que essa era a justificativa de todas as suas encaradas. Mesmo assim não parecia justificar por isso limpou a garganta para começar a falar.

— Bem, isso não me parece a verdade completa. — levantou uma sobrancelha para parecer mais intimidador, o que pareceu funcionar desde que o chefe desviou os olhos e suas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais em vermelho.

— Quando eu tento ver melhor acabo por fazer essa expressão, então não era nenhum problema com você, Baekhyun. — ele ajeitou sua postura. — A questão é... Eu estou interessado em você desde o primeiro dia, talvez bem antes pelo o que minha avó falava. Não consegui evitar de ficar tentando lhe ver melhor, eu estava genuinamente curioso. Meus óculos quebraram durante a viagem e ainda não tive tempo de resolver isso, eu sinto muito. — Kyungsoo deixou os olhos caírem mais uma vez para as próprias mãos, que pareciam tremer em nervosismo.

Agora fora a vez do Byun de ficar envergonhado, os braços outrora cruzados em defensiva se soltaram lentamente enquanto a realização das palavras lhe atingiam. Sinceramente, esperava ouvir qualquer coisa menos uma declaração. Ainda estava tentando absorver tudo e talvez o melhor a se fazer era pedir um tempo sozinho, mas, claro, sua burrice falou mais alto e conseguiu dizer uma das coisas mais estúpidas para a situação.

— Então... Você está interessado em mim? — ele assentiu lentamente ainda sem olhar em seus olhos. — Hm... Você poderia ter me falado antes. — comentou desconcertado.

— Como? Digo, já é complicado o suficiente arranjar alguém em Seul que é a capital, imagina aqui no interior. Estou surpreso que você não esteja enojado... Meu medo não é a rejeição, porque eu sei que você é hetero, mas os comentários ruins. — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços enquanto suspirava pela centésima vez na noite. — E, por favor, não conte para a minha avó. — e então o silêncio caiu entre os dois mais uma vez.

Estava seriamente tentando manter sua pose, mas não aguentou e acabou caindo na risada. Toda vez que tentava se recuperar e via a expressão confusa ria ainda mais, mas sabia que não seria justo deixar Kyungsoo impaciente em uma situação dessa.

— Kyungsoo, é verdade que estamos no interior mas não somos bichos do mato. Eu entendo que é difícil, porque é, tive poucos namorados mas existem gays e bissexuais em Busan, sabe? — Baekhyun voltou a rir diante da expressão chocada vinda dele. — E não tenha medo de sua avó, velhos são ignorantes mas ela é a pessoa mais doce do mundo. Sempre acolheu todas as minhas namoradas e namorados, inclusive até mesmo deu um emprego a Sehun! — se deu a liberdade de dar um tapinha em seu ombro, toda a raiva de anteriormente se dissipando. 

— Você namora o garoto do caixa? — Kyungsoo perguntou parecendo prestes a quebrar de tanta confusão, se possível era capaz até mesmo de ver a fumaça em sua cabeça.

— Namorávamos, mas terminamos de forma amigável. Depois de um tempo percebemos que não passava do físico, e agora ele está com o florista vizinho ao café, seu nome é Junmyeon acredito que você tenha visto ele por ai. — terminou sua sentença, antes de balançar sua cabeça e rir mais um pouco. — Fico aliviado que tenhamos resolvido isso. — Baekhyun sorriu ganhando um sorriso tímido de volta.

— Eu também, espero que agora você não me ameace com uma colher mais. — ele riu de maneira adorável e se levantou. — Bem, acredito que é hora de fecharmos tudo. Boa noite, Baekhyun. — o Do se curvou de maneira respeitosa.

— Oh. Vamos ficar por aqui? — Baekhyun perguntou estupidamente, ganhando um olhar confuso. — Digo... Você está interessado em mim. — finalizou com desdém.

— Eu achei que você me odiasse a... Dois minutos atrás? Tão fácil assim, Baekhyun? — o canto esquerdo de seus lábios se levantou em um sorriso malicioso, que não saiu nem com o leve tapa em seu ombro.

— Não estou falando para namorarmos ou sairmos em um encontro, só estou dizendo que você não é feio e que podemos nos conhecer melhor. — Baekhyun puxou seu telefone estendendo-o em direção ao outro homem para que ele colocasse seu contato.

— Então só vai conversar comigo porque me acha bonito? — ele cruzou os braços se aproximando ainda mais e recolheu o telefone, deixando claro seu tom brincalhão.

— Nah, você cozinha bem também. — deu de ombros enquanto pegava o telefone novamente e o colocava no bolso.

— Te vejo na quinta, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo disse enquanto fazia um gesto com sua mão para que fosse embora logo.

— Até, Kyungsoo. 

🍰

Desde aquele dia no qual se resolveram acabaram surpreendentemente se dando bastante bem, apesar das claras diferenças. Eram totalmente opostos o que geralmente acabava em brigas idiotas, mas logo se resolviam. Se falavam todos os dias por mensagens, e nas terças e quintas Baekhyun errava propositalmente para que Kyungsoo tivesse uma desculpa para se aproximar. Estavam se dando bem, como ótimos amigos.

Fora a declaração de interesse o Do não deu mais nenhum passo, e não seria o Byun que o faria. Apesar da boa amizade nunca haviam realmente saído juntos para qualquer outro lugar, em partes porque ambos não saberiam como intitular, e sinceramente isso já estava estressando o universitário. Não conseguia definir seus sentimentos e o outro não lhe dava indicação alguma dos seus, o que era bastante respeitoso, mas Baekhyun já estava começando a se frustrar. 

Como mais uma tortura para seu sofrimento, havia entrado um novo veterinário que era completamente seu tipo e ele também estava interessado. Infelizmente com o coração estúpido que tinha, o recusou, e foi ai que resolveu dar o primeiro passo.

Assim que viu o sorriso murcho de Chanyeol, marchou firmemente para casa e nem se dignou a tirar os sapatos antes de puxar o telefone do bolso e discar o número.

— _Baekhyun? Algo aconteceu? Você não é de ligar._ — a voz preocupada de Kyungsoo se fez presente, quase abafada pelo barulho externo da cozinha o que significava que ele ainda estava na confeitaria.

— Vamos... — _“sair em um encontro”_ , estava na ponta da língua. — Conversar... Hoje foi um dia difícil, queria apenas beber e conversar com um amigo. — suspirou, e se deu um tapa na testa por tamanha falta de coragem.

— _Claro! Estou saindo às sete horas, onde vamos nos encontrar?_ — ele respondeu animado, o que particularmente lhe pegou de surpresa.

— Minha casa? Eu realmente não estou no clima de sair, te mando o endereço por mensagem. — disse com desdém, agora um pouco desanimado, enquanto se dirigia a porta mais uma vez para ir comprar bebidas que nem poderia beber.

— _Okay, te vejo daqui a uma hora. —_ Kyungsoo disse antes de desligar.

Baekhyun olhou mais uma vez para o telefone e suspirou, tentando entender como conseguiu fazer tudo errado. Era completamente simples chamá-lo para um encontro, e se ele rejeitasse poderiam conversar sobre como ficaria sua amizade. Porém, tinha que se atrapalhar e lhe chamar para beber quando possuía pouca tolerância para o álcool, e aulas importantes amanhã.

Antes que sua cabeça esquentasse demais saiu do apartamento em busca de uma loja de conveniência próxima onde morava, gastando o que sobrava do auxílio que recebia dos diversos projetos facultativos, deixando uma parte para que pudessem pedir algo para comer. Já fadado ao fracasso nem ao menos se dignou a mudar para uma roupa bonita, afinal, seria só um encontro casual entre amigos. Então após organizar tudo o que precisavam e arrumar a sala, tomou um banho e trocou para as roupas que geralmente ficavam em casa.

E, claro, se arrependeu rapidamente quando a companhia tocou. Dando uma surra no moletom e bermuda que vestia, Kyungsoo apareceu completamente deslumbrante, vestindo uma calça jeans, uma blusa de gola preta e um sobretudo de mesma cor. Ele sorriu tímido enquanto estendia uma garrafa de vinho aparentemente bastante cara.

— Baekhyun! — exclamou e pulou cuidadosamente em si para um abraço apertado, que viera de surpresa.

O Byun desajeitadamente tentou envolver os braços no homem mais baixo, estranhando tal comportamento desde que Kyungsoo não era muito tocável, não indo muito além de gestos educados no ombro. Mas não iria deixar tal oportunidade, por isso puxou o ar da forma mais discreta possível sentindo o cheiro de um perfume forte de algo parecido com couro e caramelo.

— Você está cheiroso... — comentou estupidamente, sentindo as bochechas corarem rapidamente. Mas antes que pudesse se desculpar o Do lhe segurou mais forte e inspirou um pouco do seu pescoço.

— Você também. — ele se afastou e sorriu, lhe deixando estático no lugar.

Balançou a cabeça para sair do transe e fechou a porta, sinalizando que Kyungsoo poderia sentar em qualquer lugar antes de desaparecer na cozinha. Se estivesse sozinho surtaria mas decidiu agir em modo automático, pegando o que iriam comer e beber silenciosamente, até ele decidir preencher o silêncio.

— Sinto muito... — Kyungsoo se desculpou enquanto parecia tentar se esconder entre as almofadas, e se Baekhyun não estivesse um pouco longe talvez notasse o rubor em suas bochechas.

— Tudo bem! — se apressou em dizer, colocando os copos abruptamente contra o centro. — E-eu... Digo, só foi inesperado. _Tudo nessa noite foi na verdade._ — sussurrou a última parte enquanto desviava os olhos, pedindo a Deus que ele não lhe perguntasse sobre o que se tratava.

— É só que... — ele coçou a nuca em um ato de nervosismo. — Eu achei que fosse uma espécie de encontro? Ah, meu Deus, eu me sinto tão ridículo por ter me arrumado e praticamente me jogado em cima de você. — Kyungsoo cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, soltando um riso envergonhado.

Baekhyun sorriu com a constatação de que sim, ele estava tentando avançar. Por isso sentou no chão e sinalizou para que ele fizesse o mesmo, bebendo um longo gole de uma bebida a qual nem o nome sabia antes de engasgar e fechar os olhos com força, recebendo toda a atenção do Do que avançou em preocupação, mas estendeu uma mão para sinalizar que estava bem.

— Eu não posso beber, na verdade posso mas sou muito fraco. — confessou. — Eu só queria te chamar para um encontro, mas estupidamente perdi a coragem inventando algo casual que as pessoas fazem. E, por favor, tenha mais fé em mim se fosse um encontro não seria na bagunça da minha casa. — abriu os olhos para lhe encarar lançando um sorriso tímido.

Kyungsoo gargalhou pela primeira vez na noite, algo que ele fazia bastante perto de Baekhyun mas nunca de outras pessoas. Claro, talvez as velhinhas do curso não fossem tão engraçadas, era uma possibilidade, mas por hora deixaria seu coração estúpido acreditar que era especial.

— Então é um encontro. — ele determinou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Encontros na minha casa são apenas depois do quinto, tenho muitas intenções. — balançou as sobrancelhas ganhando mais uma risada. — Não estou brincando, mas tudo bem podemos agir como um primeiro encontro. — se aproximou um pouco mais do outro com a desculpa de que precisava pegar algo do seu lado da mesa, ganhando em troca uma mão em sua coxa.

— Sabe, Baekhyun, quando eu vim para Busan não estava esperando achar um homem tão bonito. — Kyungsoo disse em um tom baixo que combinava com o grave de sua voz, e certamente não ajudava Baekhyun em nada.

— É? Não sabia que em Seul não existia espelho, que bom que aqui em Busan temos muitos para oferecer. — combinou com seu tom anterior, lhe olhando nos olhos uma última vez antes de avançar em sua direção pronto para tomar os lábios cheinhos, até que uma mão em seu ombro lhe afastou gentilmente.

— Não beijo no primeiro encontro. — Kyungsoo disse entre um sorriso malicioso, deixando clara sua provocação. — O que temos para comer hoje, chefe? — ele perguntou enquanto enchia o próprio copo com o vinho que trouxera.

— Vamos pedir algo... — disse em derrota, antes de se encostar no sofá e soltar um barulho alto de frustração que apenas trouxe mais risadas.

Depois disso a conversa fluiu bem, enquanto desfrutavam da comida chinesa que pediram. Kyungsoo falou sobre como estava relutante em vir, desde que seus pais queriam que fosse mais um engravatado da capital que trabalhava em um escritório, porém sua avó lhe deu todo apoio e segurança para que fizesse um curso técnico em culinária enxergando a paixão e talento do menino desde cedo. Baekhyun em troca ofereceu que seu sonho era ser ator quando criança, mas que estava feliz em nunca ter saído de Busan e estar cursando enfermagem.

Trocaram anseios, expectativas, histórias de primeiro beijo e namorados. Estavam tão confortáveis na presença um do outro que nem viram as horas passarem, ou apenas fingiam não ver para que o momento não acabasse tão rapidamente. Era tão genuinamente íntimo e confortável que não restava duvidas sobre os respectivos sentimentos que possuíam para com o outro.

— Acho que é hora de ir para casa... — Kyungsoo comentou distraidamente enquanto observava o relógio de parede, constatando que faltavam apenas quarenta minutos para a meia noite.

— Mas já? — Baekhyun perguntou enquanto se arrastava quase preguiçosamente para perto do homem, exibindo sua melhor carinha de cachorro abandonado.

— “Mas já”? Vou chegar em casa faltando dez minutos pra meia noite. A não ser que você esteja sugerindo que eu durma aqui.— o mais baixo fechou o espaço restante que possuíam, mas não o bastante para que se beijassem.

— Se eu convidasse você ficaria? — o Byun baixou o tom de sua voz quase transformando-a em um sussurro.

Kyungsoo olhou para os seus olhos mais uma vez antes de fechar os próprios, e em ansiedade e nervosismo para o tão esperado momento acabou por prender a respiração. Porém tudo o que recebera não se passou de um beijo inocente na bochecha.

— Não beijo no primeiro encontro, Baekhyun. — ele justificou carregando um sorriso presunçoso no rosto antes de se levantar.

— Tecnicamente isso foi um beijo, Kyungsoo. — rebateu carrancudo. — Não um que eu queria, mas foi um. — segurou a mão estendida para si em ajuda para que se levantasse também.

— Posso lhe beijar apropriadamente em um encontro que não seja na sua casa, parece bom pra você? — ele se dirigiu em direção a porta, deixando que o Byun lhe ajudasse a vestir o sobretudo.

— _De jeito nenhum._ — foram suas últimas palavras antes de puxar Kyungsoo por suas roupas e o imprensar contra a porta, tomando assim seus lábios pela primeira vez.

🍰

Com essa linha cruzada, quando possuíam tempo na agenda apertada acabavam saindo juntos sempre que podiam, e por decisão de Kyungsoo, em segredo de sua avó. Não estavam namorando ainda, mas não havia jeito melhor de chamar aquela relação, o importante era a felicidade que ambos sentiam.

Baekhyun finalmente havia pego o jeito com a culinária e confeitaria, o que definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com aulas particulares que andava tendo. Cozinhar era tudo para seu quase-namorado, e como um idiota que se esforçava pela felicidade do outro se juntava a quase sempre, e foi dessa maneira que descobriu o quanto gostava. Mas como não gostar quando o “professor” lhe dava um beijo a cada acerto? Estava mal-acostumado, muito mesmo.

O universitário generoso como era dessa vez não levou o bolo para casa, mas sim dividiu com todos presentes. A cada elogio que recebia seu sorriso presunçoso aumentava, principalmente ao ver as senhorinhas que tinham tão pouca fé em si chocadas enquanto lhe elogiavam. Mas claro, não havia muita inocência no ato, estava tentando provar ao Do que merecia uns beijinhos antes de ir pra casa pelo trabalho incrível que havia feito.

Sentiu braços frágeis envolvendo seu corpo e não deixou de sorrir, virando em seguida para envolver a mulher mais velha propriamente.

— Estou tão orgulhosa! Estava incrível, Hyunnie. — ela lhe parabenizou alegremente enquanto intensificava o aperto, antes de o soltar e envolver seu rosto com as mãos.

— Obrigado, vó. Lhe agradeço por ter me convencido a entrar no curso, agora não preciso mais gastar meu dinheiro aqui quando posso fazer meus doces! — sorriu maliciosamente antes de cair na gargalhada diante da expressão chocada.

Apesar de estar na casa dos 60 anos seus tapas ainda doíam um pouco, mas Baekhyun simplesmente não se importava rindo ainda mais.

— Como você pode brincar assim!? — ela exclamou não necessariamente brava, o Byun a conhecia a bastante tempo para saber quando estava seriamente irritada.

— Me desculpe, vó. — pediu ainda com o tom risonho, enquanto envolvia a mulher que fingia tentar fugir de seu aperto. — Os seus doces são os melhores eu sempre vou vir aqui, também porque te amo e amo seu neto...- — se interrompeu chocado percebendo o que havia acabado de dizer. — D-de um jeito familiar, como... Kyungsoo é como um irmão para mim, sabe? — sentiu suas mãos suarem e tremerem levemente.

Estava tão nervoso que mesmo sendo ateu se viu em uma reza, ou metade dela já que mal se lembrava por ter parado de ir a igreja ainda criança, e pra piorar sempre dormia quando ia. Tentou disfarçar seu tremor pedindo aos céus que ela comprasse a mentira, mas não esperava que a mais velha se colocasse nas pontas dos pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— _Eu sei._

A senhora Do ainda teve a capacidade de sorrir antes de sair sem direito a perguntas, parecendo completamente satisfeita em quebrar o pobre aspirante veterinário. Ela anunciou o fim da aula e acompanhou todas as alunas para fora, deixando os únicos homens para trás.

Baekhyun apenas saiu de seu transe quando sentiu uma palma quente contra suas costas.

— Você está bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou, estupidamente adorável agora que havia conseguido os óculos de volta.

— Por favor, não fique bravo comigo. — se apressou em implorar, colocando as mãos em seus ombros enquanto olhava para o Do com a sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho. Sabia o quanto ele era inseguro em relação a sua avó, e por conta de sua boca grande havia conseguido piorar a situação.

O mais baixo apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, demostrando sua confusão e o famoso olhar de “O que você fez dessa vez, Byun Baekhyun?”, quando acabava quebrando a louça sem querer e aparecia nervoso para explicar.

— Estávamos conversando, ela veio me elogiar sobre o bolo, e então eu fiz uma piada sobre parar de comprar aqui já que posso fazer os meus. Ela me bateu de brincadeira e eu comecei a rir, mas então disse que amava ela e te amava e-...— respondeu nervosamente e em rápida velocidade, mas fora interrompido por uma mão levantada e um olhar chocado.

— Baekhyun... — Kyungsoo começou, mas Baekhyun não queria ouvir aquele sermão agora.

— Me desculpa, okay? Ela não comprou a desculpa de que eu te amava como um irmão, eu não sabia o que fazer quando ela disse que sabia! Eu deveria ter corrid-... — antes que pudesse terminar sentiu um par de lábios contra o seus.

— Eu não estou bravo, ela sabe porque eu me assumi pra ela e resolvi contar sobre nós. — ele envolveu suas mãos ainda próximo o bastante de seus lábios. — Mas... Você me ama, Baekhyun? — pela primeira vez na vida havia clara insegurança em seu olhar.

— Sim! Eu te... amo. — respondeu involuntariamente antes de perceber que nunca realmente havia se questionado sobre, desde que ambos estavam tentando correr da palavra amor. Assim que a realização lhe atingiu ficou hesitante e fora sua vez de ficar inseguro. — Kyungsoo, eu sinto muito, estamos tentando levar as coisas devagar e eu estou aqui me emocionando. — suspirou pesadamente voltando a ficar tenso.

Diferente do que esperava Kyungsoo segurou seu rosto assim como sua avó fizera outrora, sorrindo carinhosamente antes de se aproximar e deixar as mãos escorregarem para sua cintura abraçando-o. Ficaram naquele abraço por um tempinho até que resolvera beijar o homem a sua frente, e inconscientemente caminharam para trás até que estivesse sentado contra a bancada. Porém ficou tenso assim que sentiu algo contra sua bunda.

— Eu te amo também, muito. — ele murmurou ofegante.

— E eu te odeio agora na verdade. — Baekhyun o empurrou carinhosamente para que se afastasse, e desceu do balcão se virando de costas para que ele pudesse ver todo o glacê que estava em suas calças.

O Do possuía uma gargalhada silenciosa, mas daquela vez ecoava por todo o recinto. O Byun até tentou manter a pose de irritado porém não aguentou e se juntou a ele. Passaram um bom tempo assim até que finalmente se acalmaram e Kyungsoo lhe ajudou a tirar a mancha de sua roupa, rindo de vez em quando.

— Fico feliz por estamos na mesma página, eu te pediria em namoro agorinha se pudesse. — ele disse enquanto passava o pano úmido, tirando a atenção rapidamente para lhe olhar nos olhos.

— O que te impede? Eu aceitaria, sabe? — Baekhyun disse como quem não queria nada.

— A situação, talvez? Nada romântica, Baek.

— Eu particularmente acho muito romântico termos nos beijado e estragado minha calça nova, e não seria o momento perfeito pedir com você passando um pano molhado na minha bunda? Estamos bem íntimos aqui. — cruzou os braços enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas, tentando provar seu ponto, mas Kyungsoo apenas pegou o pano e jogou em seu rosto.

— Se dependêssemos do seu senso de humor para comer estaríamos passando fome. Agora me ajuda a arrumar para irmos pra casa. — ele se virou pronto para pegar os ingredientes porém Baekhyun segurou seu pulso.

Havia sido puxado para um abraço e não se opôs, lhe envolvendo rapidamente pois sabia o quanto o outro era carente e bastante tocável. Porém o que não esperava foi quando uma de suas mãos descera para sua bunda. Suspirou pesadamente tentando se controlar.

— Você passou glacê na minha bunda, não foi? — perguntou com os olhos fechados, se recusando a olhar para o sorriso presunçoso de Baekhyun.

— Eu só queria deixar o momento mais romântico, Soo!

🍰

O pedido em questão veio da forma mais inesperada possível. Não estavam ansiosos para dar um nome a relação, por isso antes que vissem já era aniversário de Baekhyun.

A senhora Do havia insistido que iria fazer um jantar para ele, principalmente porque agora realmente havia uma motivo maior para lhe reconhecer como família. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun haviam negado da forma mais gentil possível, pois planejavam passar o dia todo saindo e de noite namorar por um bom tempo sem interrupções, mas o que a mulher tinha de baixinha também tinha de teimosia. 

E era exatamente por isso que nesse exato momento o universitário estava tentando se vestir da forma mais apresentável possível, já que era o aniversariante claro, enquanto falava ao telefone com Kyungsoo.

— _Soooo._ — o Byun reclamou fazendo um biquinho que saiu abafado por conta da camisa que vestia no momento.

— Não. — ele disse rispidamente antes de cair no riso. — Não adianta, eu não vou dizer o que vou te dar.

— Vai me dar? — não conseguiu evitar de aproveita a deixa perfeita para uma piada suja, utilizando um tom sedutor antes de rir ao imaginar a expressão envergonhada de Kyungsoo.

— Sim, vou te dar. — ele respondeu lhe surpreendendo, e no fundo um _“O que é isso, menino?!”_ ecoou, fazendo com que os dois rissem juntos.

— Mas, por favor, Soo! — bufou em deboche. — você é completamente previsível. É algo relacionado a comida, não é? — perguntou enquanto agora vestia as calças de jeans.

A linha havia ficado completamente muda, além do barulho externo da vó de Kyungsoo cozinhando enquanto mandava ele parar de falar com quem fosse para lhe ajudar. E Baekhyun sabia exatamente o que o silêncio significava, por isso riu alto antes de ouvir um suspiro irritado.

— É relacionado a comida, não é? Pode falar que eu acertei!

— _Adeus, Baekhyun._ — Kyungsoo grunhiu antes de desligar sem nem mesmo lhe dar uma chance de se despedir.

Sem nenhuma segunda voz presente, retomou sua arrumação na esperança de terminar rápido para que não chegasse atrasado. Seria apenas algo simples com os três, e no outro dia definitivamente se daria uma boa festa com música alta e álcool (para seus amigos, claro), o que causou um olhar pesado da parte de Kyungsoo que queria comemorar consigo a sós, mas havia prometido que poderiam fazer isso no outro dia. Definitivamente seriam três dias incríveis.

Depois de se arrumar finalmente se dirigiu para fora de casa, decidindo utilizar o metro ao invés da moto velhinha que guardava em casa. Estava nervoso demais para dirigir.

Não era sua primeira vez na casa da senhora Do, ela de algum jeitinho ou outro tentava lhe puxar para comemorações, e seus pais entendiam já que os parentes dela quase nunca apareciam. Porém de alguma forma dessa vez era diferente, a última vez que se sentiu assim fora quando sua ex-namorada quis lhe apresentar aos pais.

Riu com a constatação de que nem ao menos fazia sentido já que não namoravam. Brincadeiras a parte uma lágrima também escorreu junto.

Assim que chegou passou um tempo considerável apenas olhando para a porta, logo suspirando derrotado enquanto batia. Quem lhe receberá fora um Kyungsoo tão cheiroso que era possível sentir de longe, com o cabelo ainda molhado caindo sobre a testa, algo raro desde que ele sempre fazia questão de o arrumar em um topete. Por um momento só passou um tempo observando, se possível com corações nos olhos.

— O que? — ele riu constrangido, cruzando os braços enquanto se encostava na parede.

— Você sempre parece tão bem e cheiroso, injusto. — murmurou em tom quase chateado enquanto deixava com que seu peso caísse sobre o corpo do outro, que tratou de lhe segurar envolvendo os braços em sua cintura.

— Nem sempre, mas hoje é seu aniversário e resolvi me esforçar. — Kyungsoo lhe afastou para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos, e enroscar a mão nos fios castanhos em um carinho.

— Eu demorei cinco minutos nesse cabelo. — Baekhyun choramingou porém ao contrário de impedir que continuasse, apenas fechou os olhos e se inclinou ainda mais para o toque.

— _Feliz aniversário, amor._ — a frase sussurrada veio acompanhada de um beijo demorado na testa.

— Sem namorico na porta! — a senhora Do gritou fazendo com que ele se afastasse antes de puxar sua mão para que pudessem entrar.

Baekhyun estava bastante calmo por fora, mas por dentro conseguia enxergar exatamente o momento em que seu coração havia caído e embolado várias vezes antes de bater fortemente contra uma parede. Havia sido chamado de amor! Por Deus, estava tão feliz que se aquele era seu presente de aniversário havia sido bem melhor que qualquer material físico.

O Do era uma pessoa bem carinhosa porém silenciosa e respeitosa em relação a isso, ao invés do Byun que falava um “eu te amo" a cada respiração, dele era quase impossível de se escutar. Mas ele sempre demonstrava através dos gestos e cuidado, sempre priorizando seu bem-estar. Agora, apelidos carinhosos era um não enorme, tudo o que ganhava no máximo era Baek ou Hyun, por isso sentia que havia ganhado na loteria.

Quando chegaram na cozinha a mulher mais velha largou tudo o que segurava na mesa, para correr em sua direção e lhe apertar em um abraço.

— Feliz aniversário, meu príncipe! — ela exclamou animada. — Eu preparei tudo o que você gosta de comer, e claro também fiz seu bolo favorito! — uma tosse falsa se fez presente. — Sim, sim, Kyungsoo ajudou. — comentou com desdém enquanto o Do lhe olhava incrédulo.

— Aposto que está tudo perfeito. — Baekhyun riu. — Eu não vejo a hora de comer.

— Então não há porquê esperarmos! — a mulher mais velha se apressou em puxar a cadeira para que sentasse.

Assim como especulado tudo estava completamente maravilhoso. Comeram enquanto conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, principalmente a senhora Do que resolveu compartilhar histórias de ambos como se estivesse tentando lhes convencer de que eram bons um para o outro. Ela não era nada sutil e nem tentava ser, porém o limite fora quando Baekhyun elogiara um prato em específico que Kyungsoo havia preparado sozinho.

— Ah, meu Kyungsoo aqui é um gênio na cozinha! Prontíssimo para casar. — respondeu animada e também bastante orgulhosa. — Você deveria casar com ele já que gostou tanto da comida, Baekhyun. — e nesse momento ambos engasgaram.

— Vó! — ele respondeu enquanto Baekhyun ainda tentava se recuperar da tosse. — Nem ao menos estamos namorando ainda.

— Não? — ela perguntou genuinamente confusa.

— Não.

— Infelizmente.

Responderam juntos ao mesmo tempo, porém quando ela abriu a boca para questionar Baekhyun fora rápido em mudar de assunto para que pudessem sair da conversa desconfortável, recebendo um suspiro aliviado da parte do outro. Em partes se decepcionou um pouco, era quase como se Kyungsoo estivesse evitando isso propositalmente mesmo quando estavam sozinhos, usando sempre a desculpa de que gostaria de fazer isso direito.

Antes que pudesse se afundar em seus pensamentos a mulher mais velha se levantou pedindo que esperassem, pois iria buscar algo em seu quarto. O que não demorou muito pois em menos de um minuto ela voltara segurando um álbum de fotos na mão.

— Vó, não... — o Do suspirou dramaticamente enquanto afundava na cadeira.

— Vó, sim! — ela rebateu enquanto puxava uma cadeira próxima a Baekhyun. — Aqui estão todas as fotos do Kyungie bebê, vamos ver juntos. — abriu o álbum sorrindo em seguida com a imagem de sua filha segurando um bebê extremamente fofo.

— Baekhyun... — ele pediu em tom suplicante, mas tudo o que o Byun fez foi abrir um sorriso malicioso e se aproximar da mulher.

— Vamos sim, me mostre tudo, vó! — se aconchegou sorrateiramente na mulher, rindo com o olhar desgostoso e derrotado do outro.

E assim ficaram vendo as fotos com um Kyungsoo extremamente envergonhado pedindo a cada segundo para que fechassem o álbum. Era extremamente injusto como ele sempre fora bonito, até mesmo nas fotos mais ridículas parecia bem, não pôde evitar de sorrir bobo ao ver que em quase todas ele possuía aquele olhar mal-humorado, justamente pelo fato de ter começado a usar óculos quando adolescente.

Depois de um tempo pelo horário que a mais velha dormia, decidiram comer o bolo e depois ela subiu, não sem antes de dar um beijo em sua testa. O Do assistiu atentamente a avó subir as escadas antes de se aproximar para lhe beijar rapidamente.

— Acredito que esse é o máximo de nudez sua que vou ver hoje. — Baekhyun falou enquanto segurava uma foto de um Kyungsoo de três anos de idade brincando no chuveiro, uma rara em que estava sorrindo pois estava distraído demais com no momento.

— Hey! — Kyungsoo grunhiu puxando a foto de sua mão. — Não acredito que você roubou uma foto do álbum. — ele apontou.

— Claro que não! A vó me deu de presente. — tomou-a de suas mãos. — Eu preciso me guiar para fazer nosso bebê no the sims.

— Você nos fez no the sims? — ele perguntou incrédulo.

— Pode apostar que sim, casados e tudo. — pegou um pedaço de bolo e levou a boca, gemendo com o sabor. — Sério, Soo, o bolo está incrível eu não pediria presente melhor de aniversário. — colocou o garfo no prato para se inclinar e dar um breve selar em seus lábios.

— O bolo não é seu presente. — ele se sentou onde sua vó estava anteriormente, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa e seu rosto na mão enquanto olhava seriamente para Baekhyun, por um segundo mordendo os lábios em nervosismo.

— Não? — perguntou confuso, antes de uma ideia brilhar em sua mente. — Vai me dar? — falou da forma mais enjoativa possível para deixar explícito que estava brincando, rindo ao ganhar um peteleco na testa.

— Você é ridículo, sério. Eu deveria te deixar sem presente. — o Do disse enquanto ria, e se levantava para pegar uma caixa retangular embrulhada com um lacinho. — Sei que o aniversário é seu mas acho que sou eu quem estou mais grato, afinal é graças a esse dia que te tenho agora, e claro a minha visão ruim. Na verdade se eu estivesse usando óculos poderia ter evitado o mal entendido. — riram juntos, e Kyungsoo se aproximou ainda mais quase próximo aos seu lábios. — O que eu quero dizer é... Feliz aniversário, Baek. — e então ele lhe beijou carinhosamente.

Como o mais emocional do relacionamento não pôde evitar dos olhos lacrimejarem, aproveitando que se separaram para esconder o rosto no pescoço do outro.

— Você me odeia... — murmurou ganhando uma risada silenciosa em troca. — Obrigado, Soo, hoje foi muito importante pra mim. E eu particularmente sou muito grato a sua visão ruim, porque você ficou curioso pelo vulto se tivesse visto o quanto sou feio de primeira não estaríamos aqui.

— Mais uma vez o seu humor terrível estragando o clima. — ele se afastou, balançando a cabeça em negação. — Mas eu amo você assim. — a mão dele se dirigiu para o cabelo castanho, enquanto lhe olhava com carinho.

— Eu também te amo, Soo, muito mesmo. — suspirou completamente apaixonado. — Você quer namorar comigo? E por favor, se você vier com essa questão de clima eu juro que desmaio aqui mesmo, é o momento perfeito! — exclamou na defensiva fazendo um biquinho para tentar lhe convencer.

— Pare de estragar as coisas, eu disse que queria esperar o momento certo. — ele rebateu enquanto empurrava a caixa em sua direção. — Talvez você devesse abrir... — sugeriu, e o Byun pôde contemplar a insegurança em seu olhar, o que particularmente lhe deixou mais nervoso.

Cuidadosamente desfez o laço sob o os olhos atento do outro, apesar da ansiedade que lhe dizia para simplesmente rasgar tudo. Pegou o cartãozinho que dizia “para Baekhyun”, e abriu a caixa contemplando a variedade de chocolates que ali possuía.

Sentiu seu coração disparar quando em meio ao todo chocolate percebeu o que as letrinhas doce formavam.

_“Quer namorar comigo?”_

— Eu sabia que era comida. — fora a primeira coisa que disse percebendo que sua voz estava trêmula. Agora iria realmente chorar.

— Sério, Baek?

— É claro que eu quero namorar com você, que pergunta! — pulou em seus braços lhe apertando com toda a força que possuía, se separando apenas para cobrir todo o seu rosto com beijos que lhe faziam rir alto enquanto tentava se esquivar do ataque.

— Aliás, se você aceita não pode comer os chocolates, mas caso contrário pode comer. — ele disse quando se separaram, com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

— É claro que não quero namorar com você! — reformulou sua frase anterior, puxando a caixa para si enquanto colocava um chocolate na boca fazendo com que ele risse mais uma vez. — Está perfeito como tudo que você faz, Soo, fico feliz que namoramos porque isso significa que sempre vou comer da sua comida.

— Agora sou eu quem não quero. — ele suspirou, porém cedeu quando um par de lábios com gosto de chocolate lhe atacaram.

 _No fim a senhora Do estava muito mais que certa_.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a todos que leram até aqui e ao BAEKSOOLAND que me proporcionou uma ótima experiência!! Espero que tenham gostado🥺👉👈
> 
> Vcs podem me encontrar no twitter como @daengoso


End file.
